memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarek (Kelvin timeline)
) (2258) | Spouse(s) = (2229-2258) | Children = | Other Relatives = Solkar (paternal grandfather) Supek (matenral grandfather) | Occupation = ambassador | PrevAssign = | Assign = Vulcan ambassador (Earth) | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = }} Sarek was a Vulcan elder who married the human and was the father of . Biography Early life and career S'chn T'gai Sarek, son of Skon and T'Rama, was born in the city of ShiKahr, Sas-a-Shar on Vulcan in 2165. Sarek was given a traditional upbringing on Vulcan and was groomed to be a diplomat like his father. At age seven in 2172, he was bonded to the Vulcan princess T'Rea, as was traditional in Vulcan society. He also had a brother known as Silek. ( ; ; | }}; ) By 2185, Sarek had begun his successful career as a diplomat, following in his father's footsteps. His early diplomatic career included many trips to Earth, including a visit to watch the World Series in 2180. His familiarity with Earth and Humans made Sarek the logical choice to negotiate the Interstellar Comprehensive Trade Act between Earth and Vulcan in 2192. ( ) In 2206, Sarek moved to Earth to serve as a diplomatic attaché at the Vulcan Embassy under Ambassador Selden. Sarek would spend much of the next fifteen years on the planet, affecting his pon farr cycle. In 2212, he was appointed Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth. ( ) In 2218, Ambassador Sarek was appointed as Vulcan liaison to the planet Freelan. Sarek's first voyage to Freelan was in 2221, when under Selden's orders to conduct trade negotiations for crysium ore that was recently discovered in the Freelan system. While aboard the Freelan space station, Sarek began to experience his first pon farr, and was forced to return to Vulcan. There he married T'Rea, and unknowingly conceived his first son, Sybok. ( }}) Sybok's birth in 2222 was initially kept secret from Sarek, but he later discovered the truth. His marriage continued until 2224, when T'Rea ascended to become High Master of Gol and the marriage had to be annulled. ( }}; ) :The }} states that Sarek's first wife was from Earth -- obviously a reference to Amanda Grayson. It is supposed that either this first marriage was annulled - so henceforth it never happened - or that Sarek and T'Rea never married, which would contradict '' .'' Rise to prominence Sarek's life began to change forever in 2228 when he met school teacher Amanda Stemple Grayson on Earth. The two began attending a series of formal receptions together, and over the next year, the two began to develop a strong relationship. They were married in September 2229. Following a Human ceremony on Earth -- including a honeymoon on Carmel Beach -- Sarek and Amanda traveled to Vulcan where they were joined in a Vulcan ceremony. Following the wedding, Sarek and Amanda permanently set up home on the outskirts of ShiKahr. ( |The Vulcan Academy Murders}}) A year later, their son, S'chn T'gai Spock, was born. His conception and birth was not an easy one, and he was one of the first products of genetic manipulation between Humans and Vulcans. Sarek's early relationship with the young Spock was often strained, as Sarek often displayed shame at Spock's emotional outbursts. However, Sarek and Spock did have an underlying respect for each other. ( ; ; ) When Spock, during childhood, had a fight with other Vulcan children, the son asked his father why he had married Amanda. Sarek's reply was that it was logical to do so, as his job as ambassador required him to study human behavior. After Amanda's death in 2258, Sarek admitted to his son that he married Amanda because he loved her. ( }}) The events that occurred drove Sarek to start talk of revenge. He had some fellow Vulcans pose as Narada survivors to mislead the crew, including his own son, Spock. ( ) Sarek did change his mind thanks to Spock. He was not alone. Varik did not like the idea of destroying Romulus. However, Tevok refused to listen. While his co-conspirators went to jail, Sarek warned that future incursions and plots against Romulus will result in arrest and possibly war. The Romulans retained the red matter and the schematics of the Narada in exchange for Kirk's release. ( ) Sarek met with the Enterprise crew again in 2260 when they returned to New Vulcan for Spock's pon farr. ( ) Appendices External Link Category:Vulcans Category:Diplomats Category:2165 births